


"and she taught me a lesson alright"

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, How Do I Tag, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: For Jen, who inspired this whole thing.Beta-ing is not something I do. Suffer though my mistakes.





	"and she taught me a lesson alright"

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen, who inspired this whole thing.
> 
> Beta-ing is not something I do. Suffer though my mistakes.

“Will you please stop pacing?” Ada asked, pursing her lips.

Hecate merely slowed down for a moment, not looking up from the floor. Ada sighed. The term was starting in a couple of days and the witch, who was supposed to take Miss Mould’s place, changed her mind and took a position at Amulet’s instead. While Ada was stressed out by the situation, for once she tried not to worry too much. She knew she could go through anything with Hecate by her side.

Hecate was trying to come up with solution, to not repeat the mistakes of the past. The day the founding stone had its magic taken away, and had it restored, Hecate promised herself to be more thorough at keeping the school safe. She told herself that evening that walking around the room would allow her to focus, but she could only think of the worst scenarios, all the negative things that could possibly happen or that she could have possibly done wrong.

Noticing her words did almost nothing to stop Hecate from what she was doing, and slightly annoyed, Ada spoke up. “You're being a  _ bad girl _ , Hecate…”

As simply as the words rolled out of Ada's mouth, Hecate froze in place. She felt a familiar twitch below her waist and looked up to see Ada's smug smile. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. “Ada, this is hardly the time-,”

Ada rose from the armchair and walked up towards Hecate, all while looking straight into her eyes. She knew the effect it would have on her wife and stopped in her tracks just about two feet away. “Oh, Hecate, you know  _ what to say _ if you don't wish to let it happen.” She could hear Hecate swallowing hard and brought her hand up to adjust her spectacles.

She brought the same hand to Hecate’s face and crooked her finger under her chin, caressing her skin so very lightly, yet enough to make her shiver. “I thought so.” Hecate exhaled, she tried to control herself, but with Ada looking at her like that, she could hardly resist her. She blushed, as Ada read her like an open book.

Ada dropped her hand and backed away, with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Hecate started unbuttoning her blouse, but Ada stopped her. “No. I don't think you realise what is happening…” Her voice became much more commanding. “Now, you've been a  _ very  _ bad girl.” Hecate's knees buckled as she heard the familiar tone. “And you need to tell me why.”

Hecate's brow furrowed, as she was trying to come up with the answer, but in the last few hours she's been nothing but helpful, she's been there for Ada every step of the way. She could think about only one thing. She spoke, with her voice incredibly soft. “Is it about Miss Blackwood? I should have made sure she was…”

She paused as she heard Ada tutting. Her eyes widened and she attempted to recall anything else that could cause this exchange to happen. Not willing to wait any longer, Ada sighed heavily. “Your pacing, Hecate, it drove me insane…” She replied, unimpressed. “Up on the bed.”

A little startled, Hecate chose to obey Ada. Surely, she can't have been that frustrating. She wasn't sure what Ada requested of her and and sat down at the edge of the bed. Ada nearly scoffed. “On all fours. What am I going to do with you?” She muttered and waited until Hecate did as she said and climbed on top of the bed right next to Hecate. She brought her hand to Hecate's backside, caressing and drawing circles, until she snapped her fingers, removing Hecate’s skirt.

Hecate felt the twitch once more and tried very hard not to move, but Ada's hand was like a magnet and she couldn't help but buck her hips into it. Tut, tut, tut. “Did you forget your manners, Hecate? You don't move unless I say so…” She took her hand away. “Just one word, Hecate, and I'll leave you alone.” She said, not wanting to go too far. Hecate shook her head. “Good.”

Ada hooked her finger under the lace of Hecate's knickers and traced it down until she reached already soaked centre. Hecate closed her eyes, taking in every touch, every brush of Ada's finger against her skin. Ada bit her lip, struggling to stay in charge and not succumb by diving face first between Hecate's legs.

Ada decided to let Hecate keep her underwear. She wasted no more time and pulled her hand away completely, until it came back with a loud smack. Hecate arched her back and bit down on her lip, hard, to stay silent. It was becoming more and more difficult with each second. Ada hummed. “Tell me, are you sorry?” She asked.

Hecate swallowed. “Yes,  _ Mistress _ . I am sorry.” She said, not wanting to disappoint Ada. With Miss Blackwood’s case forgotten, Hecate wanted only one thing and she would do anything to get it.

Ada shook her head, although she knew Hecate wouldn't see her. “Oh, Hecate…” She started softly. “I think we both know you're not being sincere.” The accusation was loud and clear, followed by two quick smacks of her hand. A small sound escaped Hecate’s throat and she brought one of her hands to her mouth to muffle any other sounds she could possibly make. She'd only made it harder for herself, as her current position was making it difficult to keep her from falling flat on the bed when Ada's hand struck her arse again.

Ada could smell Hecate’s arousal in the air and she inhaled on the sweet scent. She tilted her head and saw just how drenched Hecate’s knickers were. She decided to take pity on Hecate and vanished the offending garment. She gently brushed her fingers against the reddening skin and traced the outline of the imprint of her hand on Hecate's bottom, when she shifted slightly.  _ Smack _ . “Tell me,” Smack. “How sorry,” Smack. “You are.”

Hecate was leaning on her elbows as she could barely withhold the whimpers and moans. She took a long shaky calming breath and cleared her throat. “I am sorry. I truly am, A-Mistress…” She sniffled and only then did she realise she was crying. Ada's heart swelled and she gave Hecate’s arse one last smack before she wrapped her arms around Hecate’s slender frame and lay down on her back, with Hecate lying on her front. Ada reached out with her hand and wiped Hecate’s tears. “It's okay, my love. You were wonderful, my good girl.” She placed a kiss on Hecate's forehead.

What Ada didn't expect, was Hecate raising her hips slightly to grind her centre against Ada's thigh. Her eyes widened. “Love?” She asked.

Hecate rolled her eyes, which, Ada could finally notice, were darkened with want. “Oh, Ada, how can you do that to me and simply lie back afterwards? Do you have any idea how…” She took Ada's hand and brought it down to her wet cunt. “... ready I am for you?”

“Oh!” Ada managed to say. Hecate smiled seductively and Ada knew what she had to do. Hecate moved to straddle Ada, with both her knees on each side of Ada's hips. Ada did a quick work of removing her own clothes, but when Hecate wanted to click her fingers to do the same, Ada stopped her. She put her hands over Hecate's and lowered them, so she could unbutton Hecate's blouse. She took her time before she completely took it off, then arched her back and her bare breasts brushed against Hecate's lace covered bosom, as she was reaching to unhook Hecate's bra. She pulled back, and peeled the garment off of Hecate's body.

Hecate couldn't get enough of how beautiful Ada was and lowered herself to capture Ada's nipple with her mouth. “Ahhh…” Ada gasped and felt her own wetness gathering at the apex of her thighs. “Hecate,” she wrapped her arms around Hecate, who circled Ada's nipple with her tongue. “Oh, for Selene’s sake…” She mumbled before she brought her hand down, until she reached Hecate’s sore bottom. Hecate looked up and pulled away.

Ada brought her hand up to Hecate’s back once more. “Darling, come here.” She saw Hecate licking her lips before she pulled herself up and looked down at Ada. She didn't think twice before leaning down for a kiss. They weren't sure who was the one to moan when their tongues met but the sound have caused both their bodies to have a physical reaction.

They broke their kiss to gasp for air and Ada put her hands on Hecate's hips, prompting her to move slightly upwards. She palmed Hecate's breasts before leaning up to graze her teeth against Hecate's already hardened nipple. While holding it between her teeth, Ada let her tongue swipe against it, making Hecate's breath shake with desire. Ada sucked her nipple into her mouth and sneaked one of her hands between their bodies, to cup Hecate’s centre again. She smiled against Hecate's breast as she saw how unfocused her gaze was, how gleamy her eyes were.

Ada knew how much Hecate needed this and easily found the precious pearl between her soft folds. She gathered up some of Hecate's wetness and brought it up there, circling her clit with her fingers and moaning against Hecate’s breast at how heavenly it felt. “Ada…” Hecate tried but all she could think about was the feeling of Ada all over her. Ada released her nipple with a pop and captured the other one, giving it as much attention.

Hecate's breath was heavier and she was slowly letting pleasure swallow her body. She was so close to a complete release, her wetness pooled down her legs. Ada was running her fingers over Hecate’s hardening clit in a steady rhythm, feeling her underbelly and thighs beginning to shake, when she released Hecate’s nipple and whispered. “Good girl…” It threw Hecate over the edge and her body stiffened as her orgasm washed over her. She lowered herself onto Ada's body and Ada removed her hand from between them, wrapping her arms around Hecate.

Ada summoned the blanket and covered them both. A moment passed and Hecate asked quietly. “What about you?” She placed a kiss over Ada's breastbone and traced circles on Ada's shoulder.

Ada chuckled softly. She didn't particularly felt the need to be pleasured. She'd rather have focused on something else. “Oh, my love, it's alright.” She kissed the top of Hecate’s head. Hecate hummed. There would be plenty of time to reciprocate the following day.

They lay wrapped around one another, with Hecate nuzzling into Ada and Ada holding her wife. “Hecate, love, I need you to know that you haven't done anything wrong. Not about the founding stone, nor about Miss Blackwood. You've been wonderful…” Hecate looked up at her and nodded. “What happened earlier, I need you to know it was only to… I'm not blaming you for anything. I thought you needed to have your tension released…”

“You thought right. I, there was a moment when I thought, but it's not important. Thank you, Ada. It was much needed.” She leaned up and kissed Ada's chin, before pulling herself up to kiss Ada's lips. She moved away to lie on her side, with her arms still wrapped around Ada. “I worry we might not find a replacement in time…” Hecate added.

“Hecate, my dear, we will figure something out.” Ada whispered softly, running her hand through Hecate’s now messy hair. “Together.”


End file.
